


Gay For You

by princezuko



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-04-30 03:43:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5148989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princezuko/pseuds/princezuko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After his 7th break up Naruto goes to Jiraiya for suggestions and instead of getting a solution for his problems, Naruto gets caught in one of Sasuke's pranks. But this time Sasuke together with his brother has taken it really far by putting Naruto's heart at stake and Naruto is more than ready for sweet revenge. Ita/Naru. AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hmm.. I've already published this story in Fanfiction under the name Japanese Anime Fan. Thought I'd publish this here too.. I'll make some grammatical and language improvements while i post chapters here. Otherwise the plot stories and characters will be the same. :-)

 

A pervert’s guide to divine pleasure by Hatake Kakashi

Icha Icha Paradise (Yaoi Edition) by Sennin Jiraiya

The Ultimate Sex Positions (Yaoi Edition) by Mighto Gai

After reading the names of the first three books in the list I was about to faint. Whatever the hell had I signed myself into? Since Jiraiya was the one who referred this institute to me and practically forced me to choose this particular course I should have suspected at least this much. WHO THE HELL INCLUDED BOOKS WRITTEN BY THE WORLD’S GREATEST PERVERTS JIRAIYA AND KAKASHI IN THEIR CURRICULUM?

Oh god! I was suddenly feeling sick and faint. I started hyperventilating. Why was the ground suddenly getting closer? Then I blacked out. All this happened while I was discussing the curriculum with Iruka. If you are wondering who Iruka is and what is the curriculum about then let me tell you from the start.

* * *

 

One week ago when my 7th girlfriend broke up with me I went to my godfather Jiraiya to take some advice on retaining girlfriends. I had asked all of my friends several times and taken their advice, but to no avail. As a last resort this time I had decided to try Jiraiya as he was the world’s greatest pervert and author of the world’s greatest pervy book Icha Icha Paradise which was also deemed as perverts’ bible. So, I thought why not, let’s see what that old fart has got to say. When I reached his apartment the pervert was in deep discussion with his favorite student Kakashi who was world’s number 2 pervert as Jiraiya occupied the number 1 spot. Occasional moan and giggle from Kakashi and I didn’t have to guess what the serious discussion was about. Irritated I knocked the door and entered without asking permission. Jiraiya and Kakashi both halted their discussion and turned to look at me.

“Ah! So this is your gay god son who thinks he’s straight?” said Kakashi checking me out with a leer. With only one eye visible and his mouth covered by a mask I wondered how he managed to make that expression. After few seconds the pervert’s words registered my mind.

“WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING GAY YOU HENTAI?” I shouted in anger and lunged at him intending to crush his skull with a single blow but before I could reach him I tripped and I fell unceremoniously on his lap face down just so that my head was on the sofa and my torso was on his lap.

“Hmm, Nice ass. But not as nice as Iruka’s.” Kakashi said kneading my ass. I cringed and crawled as far away as possible from him. I stopped only after I reached the far wall. Then I stood up, my back facing the wall with an accusing glare on my god father.

“What the hell Jiraiya? Why is the pervert calling me gay and suddenly touching me? And why did you invite him when you knew that I was coming today?” I was so angry that I was literally spitting fire. Jiraiya looked calmly from Kakashi to me and said:

“So, problem solved Naruto. The reason you cannot retain girlfriends is because you are gay. This guy here has the world’s most accurate gay-dar. Even I come to second spot in that area. So you are dismissed. Go find yourself a guy and leave the poor girls alone.” Jiraiya made a shooing motion with his hand and resumed his conversation with Kakashi. I was speechless and frozen on the spot by my godfather’s comment. My mind was on total chaos. I was totally unsettled by what had transpired in this room just now. Within 5 minutes these two perverts had managed to flip my world over and shred all my convictions in to pieces. Was I really gay? Then why hadn’t I ever been attracted to any of my guy friends. Hundreds of times I had seen Kiba, Shikhamaru, Sasuke, Shino, and Lee naked in college locker room but not one time had I been attracted towards them. Hell I never checked out any of the swim club guys either. So, how could I be gay? No, I was not gay, I concluded. I left my spot and came to stand near Jiraiya. Once again Jiraiya looked up at me with curious expression.

“No, I’m not gay.” I told Jiraiya. He raised an eyebrow in question so I started explaining why I was not gay. After listening to my explanation Jiraiya and Kakashi looked at each other and then nodded in understanding. It was Kakashi who spoke first.

“So you must be _that_ type of gay, Naruto-kun.”

“Yeah, yeah, you must be _that_ type of gay then brat.” Jiraiya said frowning and suddenly looked at Kakashi with a sudden gleam in his eyes. “Normal way of sexual attraction towards men is impossible for you so you need to attend special training course in a special training school in order to be able to find that special person you are gay for. You see, you are gay-for-you type of gay and not gay-for-everyone type of gay so you need to find your other half which is possible only if you take this course.” All the while Jiraiya was speaking Kakashi was listening with rapt attention and nodding seriously from time to time. I was already starting to get sick by being in the perverts’ proximity for longer than intended period of time. But this time I had promised myself that whatever happened I’d go through the pervert’s suggestion and idea so I kept quiet and continued listening to them. Jiraiya was saying,

“Since it’s you and we know the owner of this institute we will ask him to let you study this course for free of cost. And yeah you cannot choose the course. I will choose the course else you’ll have pay full cost for it.”

* * *

 

So, here I was in this “Institute of Yaoi Education” aka IYE right now taking with the institute’s manager Iruka, who also happened to be the same Iruka Kakashi was talking about, about my curriculum and already regretting my decision of going through Jiraiya’s suggestion. Just now Iruka informed me that this was a two month course but if we found what we came for before two months then we could leave the course early without completion. So, in my case I had to find this my so called other half, my gay-for-you partner before I left this institute which I doubt I’d be able to find. Which meant my 2 months of pervy-hell had started. Uwaah!! TT.TT

* * *

A/N: Well this is the first chapter. Hope you liked it. I'll be uploading more soon. :-)


	2. Chapter 2

Since the IYE was not a regular school it had classes only on the weekends so as not to dirsturb the students with their jobs and make it possible for them to fully concentrate. The classes were two hours long too. Two-fucking-hours of who knows what sort of perversion and I was already sweating just thinking about it. It was Friday and also my first class. Iruka had said that both perverts taught there so I was praying to god that it wouldn’t be Kakashi today. Even though Jiraiya was in the number 1 spot I dreaded Kakashi more because with single eye he had managed to claim #2position and I shuddered to think what he would have done with his both eyes open. Better not to dwell in that direction. Just pray Naruto that you won’t have to face him on your first day. With these thoughts I entered the institute on Friday. Since I was preoccupied I didn’t notice anything and walked past the manager’s desk moving straight towards the class. But suddenly I remembered that I didn’t know the room number of my class and turned back to ask Iruka. And then I saw it. Kakashi was sitting on the chair where normally Iruka sat and Iruka was straddling Kakashi’s lap and they were making out. Iruka’s hands were on Kakashi’s neck and Kakashi’s hands were on Iruka’s waist..? Wait! No… Ass? Hell, his one hand was on Iruka’s ass, kneading and other was inside Iruka’s pants... Slowly I looked at Iruka’s face and noticed that Iruka was red and panting... And then I lost it...

“AAAAAAAARRRRRGGGGHHHHH!!” I screamed. They were fucking in the middle of the room and no one was saying anything about it!! My scream broke them apart and Iruka fell off Kakashi’s lap and landed on the hard cement floor with an oof.

“Ma… ma… Naruto-kun, you don’t need to be so excited on your first day here. Take it easy. You are disturbing the students. See...” Kakashi said picking up Iruka and putting him on his lap. He then waved his hand around. I followed Kakashi’s hand and saw that there were four pairs of boys in various stages of make out session who were glaring daggers at me with glazed eyes and swollen lips..? I had started hyperventilating. What the hell was this institute? Seriously! Was this even legal?

“Stop it Kakashi, look Naruto-kun has started hyperventilating again. Last time he even passed out. Naruto-kun? Naruto-kun? Are you alright?” I was brought out of my stupor by Iruka’s words.

“Huh...” I looked at Iruka with glazed eyes. Iruka had a concerned look on his face. I shook my head and decided to ignore my surrounding for now lest I fainted again.

“So, Naruto-kun, what did you want to ask?” Iruka said swatting Kakashi’s hand which was inching closer to his crotch again. I flushed crimson and pointedly ignored Kakashi’s hand by focusing only on Iruka’s face.

“Uh, I just wanted to ask the room number of my class... I forgot to ask the previous day.” I said without breaking eye contact with Iruka.

“Ah! Its room number 5. Go upstairs and you’ll find it on your left. Mmmm...” Iruka ended it with a moan as Kakashi had managed to pinch Iruka’s nipple when he was busy talking to me. I muttered a thanks and hurried upstairs all the while keeping my eyes downcast lest I witness other such scenes. I reached room number 5 and peered inside. There were 8 boys in the class each of them sitting on pairs. There were two columns and three rows of desks and benches in the class. The last row of both columns was empty so I hurriedly sat at the far corner of the right column and started playing game on my mobile phone.

After 10 minutes the teacher entered the class and I lifted my head up to look at the teacher. It was Jiraiya. I sighed relieved that it wasn’t Kakashi. Thankfully Jiraiya decided not to take notice of me and started the class. Today’s class was going to be about various kissing techniques. I promptly tuned Jiraiya out and was happily daydreaming about my conversation about various flavors of ramen with my latest ex-girlfriend when I felt something wet and sticky on my lips. At first I was confused and swiped my tongue to determine what the wet sticky substance was.

Hmm... It is kind of weird but tastes good.. like chocolate and.. what was the taste again.. wait.. I swiped my tongue again but this time I felt a wet muscle touching my tongue and this jolted me awake from my daydream. I took note of my surroundings and realized that I was pinned on the wall by a person and the wet muscle that I had felt earlier was actually his tongue. I was being kissed by a man and I hadn’t even realized. I tried to scream but my scream was muffled by the person’s mouth. After sometime I forgot what was happening and was happily kissing the man back. He was such a good kisser and he tasted so good too. My kisses with my girlfriends had never been this good. Heck, half of my girlfriends had broken up with me without even reaching the kissing stage. Suddenly the man stopped kissing and his mouth was gone. Dazed I opened my eyes searching for the man. The man was right next to me but his eyes were looking ahead. I followed his gaze and looked at the front of the class. Two guys who looked like runaway models were kissing each other and Jiraiya was instructing them from time to time. The shorter of them had red hair while the taller one had long brown hair which he had tied in a loose ponytail. Suddenly Jiraiya turned towards us and said practice. The man next to me turned towards me. This time I managed to look at his face and my breath caught in my throat. He was the most gorgeous person I had ever laid my eyes on. He had pale white skin with shoulder length black hair which was tied at the nape. His eyes were of hypnotizing crimson color with strange patterned irises. The patterns were so beautiful.

“So beautiful...” I whispered dazedly and the man chuckled. He had such a beautiful and sexy voice. Just by listening his voice my whole body was hot. Then the man leaned toward me and once again captured my lips. This time the kiss was a little bit different but equally good. Later on I realized that he had changed the technique. During the whole class the handsome man kissed me five more times. After the class ended I realized that he was just following Jiraiya’s instructions about different kissing techniques. I was so into the kiss that I hadn’t even realized that the man was just performing and not really kissing me. A wave of disappointment and shame hit me and I wilted like a plant without water. I put my forehead on the desk and was trying to collect myself when a concerned sexy god like voice started talking to me. It was asking me if I was feeling alright. Just listening to that voice I felt like I was in heaven but the concern in the voice worried me. I wanted to remove the worry from the voice and turned to look at the god’s face. It was the same man who was kissing me earlier. He had slight frown between his brows and his crimson eyes were laced with concern. I brought my hand up to the man’s forehead and smoothed the crease between his brows and smiled at him.

“There, now it’s perfect. The crease was out of place.” This time the handsome man really smiled flashing his perfect white teeth. He then pulled my chin up and kissed me once again. I was already dazed when he finally pulled away after a few seconds which felt like minutes. I didn’t know when he managed to do that but I suddenly found myself on his lap, my back pressing against his chest. His hands were around my waist holding me flush against him and he was kissing and sucking the sensitive spot on the crook of my neck. It felt so good that my whole body felt hot and I started purring like a kitten. Then his lips were against my ears.

“God! Naruto, what you do to me.” He rasped in his sexy voice which was now filled with lust. “I just want to eat you up.” He moaned and then started sucking on my earlobes. Suddenly it was too much. I was really very very hot and then I blacked out.

* * *

A/N: Well, how'd you like the 2nd chapter. Please do leave comments. And thank you very much for reading my story. :-)


End file.
